1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to portable equipment for forming a staging platform. In particular, the present invention is directed to a portable platform assembly having a first platform panel pivotally connected to a second platform panel and with the second platform panel pivotally connected to a base assembly. When assembled as a staging platform, the first platform panel has at least one ground engaging support and also is supported by the second platform panel which is supported by its own ground engaging supports. All ground engaging supports may provide a single platform height or may be adjustable in length to attain various platform heights. The portable platform assembly is capable of use alone or together with similar assemblies to create a larger staging platform. In general, this type of staging equipment is referred to as fold and roll staging because it has a position for use, where it is substantially parallel to a ground surface, and may be folded to an upright position for storage, where the platform panels are substantially perpendicular to the ground surface and the assembly may be moved on a base having wheels. The present invention further includes a method of assembling the portable platform assembly for use as a staging platform.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Portable platform assemblies are widely used, such as for staging equipment in auditoriums, gymnasiums, and event halls to accommodate performers or spectators on an as-needed basis. Depending on the intended use, a facility may require such equipment to be moved between use and storage positions on a repeated basis. Despite the frequent need for staging in their activities, many organizations do not have access to facilities with permanent staging platforms. Because of the temporary nature of the staging used by some organizations, it is desirable to have staging that is, among other desirable properties, easy to set-up, stable during use, easy to transport, and easy to store. However, portable staging having two platform panels typically has the same type and number of ground engaging supports to support each of the platform panels when in use, with each of the panels also connected to a base having wheels. Unfortunately, it is common for these assemblies to be constructed in a way whereby when one attempts to lower a first platform panel onto its ground engaging supports, the second panel is toppled from its upright position, and unless restrained by personnel, will fall toward the ground. Thus, set-up of prior art fold and roll portable staging is not intuitive and may be awkward.
Manufacturers often incorporate wheels on such equipment, usually of the caster type, for use in moving the equipment from a storage location to a position for use as a platform. Sometimes each wheel has a break mechanism to park the equipment in one position for use.
In addition, portable staging often is made to have only a single platform height. Therefore, it also is desirable to have staging that may provide a single height, or that is adjustable to more than one height, thereby eliminating the need for having multiple units each capable of forming only a single stage height.
In view of the above, there remains a need for staging that is easy to transport and store, is simple and intuitive to assemble, and stable during storage, assembly and use. It also is desirable to have portable staging that has the added benefit of being adjustable to a variety of platform heights. Ease of set-up may reduce the number of personnel needed to assemble a platform and increase safety, while greater flexibility in height increases the number and variety of performances that can be executed using the same portable staging assemblies.